


Song of Songs

by Delphi



Series: Hallelujah [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Courtship, Drabble, Literary References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few weeks after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/29728">Hallelujah</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illicit_grace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=illicit_grace).



> Quotation taken from "The Song of Songs."

_Stay me with flagons, comfort me with apples: for I am sick of love._

The old man comes to his room one late evening, bearing a bottle of wine and a supper tray. Quietly, carefully, they break bread and toast each other's health—not without a certain irony. He watches Dumbledore's hands, surer than they were only days before, guiding a sharp paring knife through the crisp flesh of an apple.

The awkward thank-you he's been expecting never comes. In its place is a sly, patient smile, and when he's pressed back on the couch, the first kiss is sour-sweet.


End file.
